¡Sacúdelo!
by DulceMinina
Summary: Harry ha tenido el peor día del mundo, las cosas no salieron como las planeo. Draco, su prometido, ha decidido que es el momento de "sacurdirlo". Un drarry dedicado al lindo de yuu9911. Oneshot. AU. Lemon.


Notas de la Autora:

Hace unos días, cree el foro **_"El Mundo del Drarry"_** con el fin de revivir el Drarry en español, pues leí hace meses sobre una teoría, que francamente sonaba a afirmación, donde se decía que cada vez son menos los drarrys que se publican en habla hispana.

La verdad no lo había pensado, pero fue por este post que empecé a buscar evidencia de que lo que aseguraban fuese cierto, y tristemente es una realidad. Fue entonces que cree el foro e invite a muchas personas que al igual que yo comparten esta fascinación.

Y gracias a ello conocí e hice muchos amigos y amigas. Entre los cuales, conocí a yuu9911, es un chico encantador y le agradezco mucho que fuera uno de los primeros en sumarse a mi causa.

 ** _Así que yuu, muchacho, este fic va para ti, con todo el cariño del mundo ;)_**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes aquí mencionados, pertenecer a J.K. Rowling, autora y dueña de la Saga de Harry Potter, yo solo los tomo prestados para este relato, por el cual no ganó nada, salvo la dicha de compartirlo.

* * *

 **¡Sacúdelo!**

No había sido un día bueno, ni siquiera medianamente bueno, ¿malo? Tal vez… ¿muy malo? Eso sonaba mejor… aunque ¡jodidamente malo! ¡Horrible! ¡El peor día de la vida! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Demonios! ¡Malditos…!

El dolor producido por el fuerte golpe de su cabeza contra el escritorio, acabo con su monólogo mental, para evolucionar en un terrible dolor de cabeza ¿eso se consideraría una evolución? Tal vez involución sería el término adecuado.

¡Quería llorar, gritar, desaparecer! En definitiva las cosas se habían puesto en su contra, como algo tan simple podía crear algo tan desastroso… y ese crujir de su corazón no hizo más que confirmarle todo. Las cosas realmente estaban mal…

Obtener una mala calificación, no es tan grave… bueno claro, cuando repruebas todo el semestre, porque el profesor no se dejaba entender, y tu última salida y rayo de luz es tu examen final… el cual repruebas dramáticamente porque si no entendiste algo al inicio del curso, pues mucho menos lo entenderás al final… no, en definitiva una mala calificación como la que tenía al lado de su laptop… ¡era un verdadero problema!

Pero tal vez, y solo tal vez, no le hubiera afectado tanto, si al llegar la hora del almuerzo hubiese podido almorzar con ese prometido suyo, que se supone lo ama y adora, pero ¡no! El Dr. Malfoy tuvo que operar de emergencia… vale, eso no fue un gran problema… además ni siquiera fue culpa de Draco, es decir, no dependía de él… bueno, aceptémoslo, no debió haberle gritado por el celular algo como: "¡Solo te importa tu maldito trabajo!" Y tampoco debió haberle colgado… ¡Draco lo iba a asesinar! ¿Qué era lo que el joven Malfoy odiaba más? ¡Qué le colgaran el teléfono! ¡Demonios!

Pero claro, ello también hubiera sido llevadero si tan solo no se hubiera encontrado con esa despreciable… ¡basta Harry, no pienses en eso!

Se recostó en su cama de doble plaza, aún sobándose la frente, el dolor parecía no querer menguar. Estaba seguro que si no se ponía hielo, pronto tendría una cabeza más. Sonrío con tristeza, las cosas iban mal… ¿porqué las personas no entendían que ser diferente no es malo? No es como si pidiera que todo el mundo lo entendiera, pero por lo menos, si no estaban de acuerdo con su estilo de vida… sencillamente no deberían entrometerse.

Sintió como empezaban sus mejillas y cabeza a arder, era fiebre, lo sabía. Se había estado sintiendo mal todo el día. Y no, por mucho que tomará medicina, ese malestar no se iría. Cerró los ojos, estaba abatido, ¿dormir? Llevaba intentándolo varias horas… no quería cerrar sus ojos y apagar sus sentidos… solo… bueno, decir que sabía lo que quería era mentir.

\- ¿Así que Draco te planto, eh Potter? – hubiera evitado el mal sabor de esa situación, si tan solo no hubiera tenido que ir a la biblioteca – apuesto a que esta con Marlyn, ¿sabías que es la número uno de su salón? Sus padres son médicos, y ella va a ser cardióloga con especialidad en pediatría. ¡Todo un partido!

\- ¡Cállate Parkinson, no estoy de humor! – usualmente hubiera pasado de ella, pero ese día se había sentido especialmente mal y no creía tener la fuerza para hacerle frente.

\- Sabes Potter – por supuesto la morena no había estado dispuesta a darle tregua, su fría mirada y esa sonrisa macabra que se dibujaba en su rostro, no hacía más que confirmar que hoy había decidido salir con todo lo que tenía – Draco solo te eligió por pena… él solo quería experimentar… él solo… - y ahí acabo su paciencia, sin saber porque, sin siquiera razonarlo o detenerse un segundo a pensar, le dijo todo lo que pensaba:

\- ¡Parkinson ya supéralo! ¡Draco y yo somos gays! ¡nos gustamos! ¡nos vamos a casar! ¡él no te quiere y no lo hará! ¡tu maldita lengua viperina guárdatela para ti misma! ¡así nunca, nadie querrá estar contigo! – la bofetada que la morena le soltó, fue tan rápida que no tuvo tiempo siquiera de evitarla.

\- ¡Maldito bastardo! – chillaba con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡tú eres…!

\- ¡Señorita Parkinson, ya basta! – una castaña se acercaba rápidamente al par.

\- Doctora Granger – saludo lo más educadamente posible que pudo, intentando calmarse así mismo

\- Harry ¿estás bien? – su amiga lo examino con delicadeza

\- ¡Solo porque es su amigo! – la morena gritaba desesperada

\- ¡Silencio! – algo que había aprendido durante su estancia en la universidad, es que la directora del centro de estudios, tenía un fuerte carácter que no flaqueaba con nada – el hecho que el Sr. Potter sea mi mejor amigo no significa que le de algún tipo de preferencia – sí, Hermione era admirable, y a veces demasiado justa para el gusto del moreno. Algo le decía que la sanción no sería solo para Parkinson, ¡su día iba a empeorar! – ahora, Srta. Parkinson, tenga la amabilidad de retirarse, antes que la suspenda por uso indebido de la fuerza dentro del recinto estudiantil.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Pero nada! – la morena se giró dando grandes zancadas, no sin antes mirar con profundo odio al moreno.

\- ¿Por qué la has dejado ir? Pensé que nos castigarías a los dos.

\- No apoyo la homofobia, y lo sabes – casi susurro

\- No me importa… no es la única

\- Y es por ello Harry, tal vez no pueda defenderte de todo el mundo, pero eres mi amigo y si puedo ayudarte lo haré.

\- Ya sabes que has hecho mucho dándome la beca.

\- Te la merecías.

\- No soy tan bueno.

\- Sí lo eres, tus habilidades para la pediatría son sorprendentes.

\- Había postulantes mejores que yo.

\- Draco también cree que tienes un don natural.

\- Él no cuenta, es mi prometido.

\- Bueno, tu prometido, es mucho más exigente que yo.

\- Cierto – el sonrojo que sintió al recordar lo que hacía unos minutos le había vociferado por celular no hizo más que avergonzarlo al extremo.

\- Te propongo algo, ¿qué dices?

\- No lo sé, tu eres la directora, Dr. Hermione Granger, especialista en medicina general, con doctorado en…

\- ¡Oh ya cállate! – lo interrumpió sonrojada

\- ¿Qué de malo tiene que reconozca lo inteligente que eres?

\- Es vergonzoso

\- ¡Hermione tienes dos carreras terminadas, tres especialidades, estas cursando la cuarta, y eres directora de esta universidad!

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Cómo que "y"?

\- Draco además de eso, habla inglés y latín a la perfección.

\- ¿Acaso están compitiendo? – el silencio en el que cayeron, lo hizo sonreír brevemente… ¿con qué de eso se trataba?

\- Harry, tomate el día libre, yo les avisaré a tus maestros…

\- No puedo Hermione, tengo un problema con el curso…

\- Olvídalo, solo relájate.

En ese momento no entendía el por qué de la insistencia de su amiga, tristemente y minutos después de dejarla sola, pensando en que su día había mejorado en algo, descubrió amargamente que la verdad era que Hermione lo había dejado ir para que no tuviera que soportar las miradas de los demás. Esas miradas de reproche por el estilo de vida poco convencional que llevaba, esas miradas que aunque con el tiempo habían disminuido, eventualmente regresaban cuando alguien como Pansy Parkinson se encargaba de recordarles a todos que él era un poco diferente.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, la vida no era justa y las personas, no todas, eras agradables.

Con tristeza pensó que tal vez ello también hubiera sido llevadero, si al llegar a casa hubiera recibido buenas noticias, pero las cosas habían sido diferentes. Aunque llegado a este punto, tal vez debió de haberlo esperado.

Él tenía una fascinación oculta, tal vez más que fascinación, era un pasatiempo que realmente lo relajaba, lo distraía, lo ayudaba a superar un mal día. Una actividad que lo llenaba de alegría, de sueños, de buenos momentos, una actividad tal vez poco comprendida, pero con la cual disfrutaba.

Miluka28976 dice:

"Hola Leon, leí tu historia y esta genial, ¡espero puedas continuarla pronto!"

Elfantasma334 dice:

"Leon, ¡qué demonios! ¡Me habéis dejado con la intriga! ¿Alex reconquistará a Fer? ¡Dime que sí! ¿Cuándo actualizas? Espero que sea pronto… ¡tío no podéis dejarme con esta intriga!

Tengo una teoría, Fer no le fue infiel, él solo… ¿un malentendido? ¡Oh vamos! ¡Actualiza ya!"

Sí, a él le gustaba escribir… no había estudiado literatura, ni mucho menos había pensado alguna vez trabajar en ello, solo había decidido que la mejor forma de dejar volar su imaginación era a través de las letras… esas sencillas frases que plasmaba, le servían para conectarse con las personas al otro lado de la pantalla… eso era lo que él disfrutaba.

Y lo hubiera seguido disfrutando, si no fuera por ellos. Esas otras personas al lado opuesto del monitor, que cuando no están de acuerdo con algo, solo se dejan llevar de una manera perversa y casi destructiva.

ArbolSinHojas dice:

"Saludos Leon,

He leído tu historia y está mal redactada, no tiene sentido y es trillada. Los signos de puntuación son inexistentes y de verdad que es una pérdida de tiempo dedicarle siquiera un minuto a esto.

No sé cómo se te ocurrió escribir algo con tan poco sentido.

Me explayaría, pero todo cuanto necesitas saber lo puedes encontrar en: criticaspararmejorar leon "

Las críticas son buenas, te hacen crecer. Pero la burla y la desazón… destruyen. Sintió sus mejillas empapadas, la fiebre subir y ese maldito dolor de cabeza aumentar a cada instante. Había tenido un día pésimo que acababa de culminar con sus sueños rotos por alguien sin conciencia. ¿Era esto correcto?

\- ¿Qué te han hecho? – la masculina voz que llegó desde el otro lado de su habitación lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Draco? – había tenido que levantar ligeramente la cabeza para poder confirmar que no se había equivocado - ¿no tenías guardia esta noche? – por ello había sido su pelea telefónica, Draco no solo había faltado a su acostumbrado almuerzo, sino que no vendría a dormir hasta dentro de dos noches. Y eso, aunque sonará egoísta, no hizo más que deprimirlo. Había querido amor en ese momento, comprensión, y Draco solo lo había recibido con un frío "estoy ocupado"

\- Lo cambie – se limitó a responder al tiempo que se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba al lado de su prometido - ¿me dirás que te pasa?

\- No es nada – mintió, no podía contarle a Draco todo lo que le había pasado, y menos aún decirle que su pastel había sido adornado por una cereza de sabor horriblemente amargo y agrio. Después de todo el rubio no sabía sobre su pasión oculta.

\- ¿Mal día en los estudios?

\- Un poco, sí – intento limpiar sus mejillas y sonrío lo mejor que pudo – discúlpame por gritarte y colgarte, yo… no me encontraba bien – se sentó, apoyándose en el respaldar e intento sonar casual.

\- ¿Por qué llorabas? – casi demandó una respuesta.

\- Me duele la cabeza - ¿en parte era cierto no?

Draco coloco suavemente su fría mano sobre la frente del moreno, y tras breves segundos la retiro para mirarlo acusadoramente - ¿Hace cuánto que tienes fiebre?

\- No lo sé

\- ¿Has tomado algo?

\- No

\- ¿Me dirás que te sucede?

\- Tal vez es un resfriado

\- Potter… - si hacía que Draco se enojara, las cosas irían peor… pero si recordaba todo lo vivido, era muy probable que sus emociones volvieran a acrecentarse.

Observo al rubio con detenimiento, llevaba la camisa ligeramente arrugada, unas leves ojeras se dibujaban bajo sus ojos, se le veía más pálido y delgado. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? – Draco… tienes mucho trabajo, ¿verdad?

\- Algo – el rubio se acerco y lo tomo por la barbilla – pero hoy no se trata de mí – murmuro uniendo sus labios.

Dejarse llevar por Draco era sencillo, era excitante… era perfecto, la manera en la que besaba, en la que succionaba su labio inferior, en la que su lengua se colaba por su cavidad haciéndolo gemir con tan sutil roce… ¡esa sensación era deliciosa!

\- Entonces… - murmuro el rubio, soltándolo levemente, pero sin alejarse demasiado - ¿me dirás que sucede?

¿Cómo te niegas a tan exquisito ser? Con su aliento sobre tus labios, su fragancia envolviéndote y esos ojos grises de mirada penetrante mirándote tan fijamente. ¡Demonios! ¡Draco es tan jodidamente sensual!

\- Tuve un mal día – declaro con culpabilidad – empezó en la universidad…

No quiso ser demasiado específico, ni sonar desesperado, solo intento ser sincero, pero sin llegar al extremo de preocupar a Draco. Después de todo, algo le decía que los problemas del rubio eran más fuertes que los suyos.

\- Potter… - murmuro nuevamente el rubio, cuando él, había terminado con su historia sobre Parkinson.

\- ¿Qué he hecho?

\- No contarme todo, y dices que me amas… - sabía que esa era la técnica especial de Malfoy para obtener toda la información que necesitaba.

\- ¡Yo te amo!

\- Entonces explícame porque encontré a mi prometido llorando.

El moreno abrió la boca intentando decir algo inteligente y coherente, pero al ver la mirada de escrudiño que le lanzaba el rubio, no pudo formular una sola idea posible – obtuve una mala crítica… bueno no fue una, son varias – comentó intentando una vez más sonar casual.

\- ¿Una mala crítica? ¿sobre qué?

\- Tengo… tengo… - el rubio lo miraba expectante – un pasatiempo… - murmuro muy bajo

\- ¿Por qué te avergüenza tanto?

\- Es que…

\- ¿Es algún tipo de fetiche? ¿acaso te "atiendes" solo? – el rubio lo miraba divertido

\- ¡Claro que no! – de verdad ese prometido suyo, no hacía más que avergonzarlo… ¿porqué siempre andaba pensando en esas cosas? No es como si no lo deseara… y no lo hicieran cada que pudieran… pero…

\- Solo bromeo Harry – beso dulcemente su frente – dime, ¿qué hay con este pasatiempo? – en los momentos más íntimos, el moreno había descubierto un oscuro secreto con respecto al rubio, y era que, realmente Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, podía llegar a ser dulce…

\- Yo… escribo – y una lagrima volvió a rodar por su mejilla – escribía – continuó – y… bueno hace poco publique una historia, y recibí buenos comentarios… pero hoy recibí una crítica negativa… es decir, yo acepto los consejos, son buenos ¿sabes? Pero… estas personas realmente solo se burlan… y es molesto… realmente me gustaba escribir Draco, es divertido, no seré el próximo Coelho, pero sí me distrae, y lo hago por placer, pero ahora… ya no quiero hacerlo… es incomodo, molesto, frustrante… - sin saber porque se abrazo al dorso de su prometido; en ese momento comprobó que realmente había necesitado tanto de él.

El rubio lo cobijo en su pecho, mientras sus manos acariciaban suavemente su morena cabellera. El de ojos verdes se dejaba hacer, había extrañado tanto los besos y caricias de ese rubio – Harry – susurro tranquilamente el de ojos cafés, capturando su atención por completo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – el moreno alzó la cabeza ligeramente para encontrar un par de ojos observándolo detenidamente.

\- ¿Y si te lo _sacudes_? – su cerebro tardo un instante en hacer conexión.

\- ¡Qué demonios! - se alejo del rubio profundamente indignado - ¡te estoy hablando en serio Draco, no me siento bien y tu hablando de cosas tan… tan…! – pero no pudo terminar, porque en seguida el de ojos grises lo había tomado por el cuello obligándolo a unir sus labios en un apasionado beso al que en un principio intento resistirte, pero que finalmente no pudo.

\- Potter… yo me refería a que olvides ello – intento explicar el rubio pegando ambas frentes.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Pienso que las personas son diversas, y no todas se comportan del modo que deberían… algunas hieren y otras no, luz y oscuridad. El problema con la humanidad es que los que son pura oscuridad no hacen más que intentar compartir esa oscuridad con los demás… todos tenemos días buenos y malos, y cuando la oscuridad asecha solo debemos quitárnosla, _sacudirnos ese polvo_ y continuar.

\- Pero…

\- Tal vez la persona que escribió esa crítica no tuvo un buen día, y olvido la objetividad del asunto.

\- Draco, han creado todo una comunidad en contra de mi escrito

\- Agradéceles entonces

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Es publicidad gratis

\- No me hace ninguna gracia

\- ¿Te gusta escribir no?

\- Me gustaba – corrigió con molestia

\- Un mal comentario no debería detenerte, al contrario, lo que no mata te hace más fuerte.

\- No es fácil.

\- No se lo hagas fácil.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Las personas que critican solo sirven para eso.

\- Tal vez tengan razón, y mi escrito es de lo peor.

\- Mejóralo.

\- Pero…

\- Te propongo algo – antes que el moreno pudiera responder, Draco ya se encontraba abriéndole la camisa y empezando a repartir besos por cada rincón de su cuello – vamos a leer esas críticas – el de ojos verdes gimió bajito cuando el rubio se dedico a besar esa sensible zona detrás de su oreja – y por cada palabra – susurro en sus oídos, haciéndolo vibrar – te daré donde más te gusta.

\- Draco… - quizá quejarse pero era imposible, la voz ronca de su prometido le acaba de prometer una noche de placer infinita.

\- Podemos… _sacudirnos juntos, Potter_

\- Draco… - gimió al sentir una fría mano tocar a su " _amigo"_ sobre la tela de su pantalón.

\- Te ayudaré a _sacudir_ todo ese estrés… _una y otra y otra vez._

\- Y… y… - lograr hilar una sola idea se estaba convirtiendo en una misión imposible – qué… hay de mi curso.

\- Después de _sacudirte_ … pensaremos en algo

\- Pero… Pansy… ¡Por Merlín! – grito al sentir los labios de su prometido succionar una de sus tetillas al tiempo que su mano ya había desabrochado su pantalón y se introducía bajo sus bóxer.

\- Le contarás como te _sacudí_ y que si te vuelve a tocar… tendremos una larga conversación…

\- ¡Oh Draco! – gimió cuando noto como el rubio bajaba lentamente por su dorso dejando un camino de besos y mordidas

\- Entonces, ¿cuántas palabras negativas fueron? – llegado a ese punto el moreno no era capaz de pensar, el rubio acababa de liberar a su " _amigo_ " y la visión de su rostro muy cerca del mismo era demasiado sensual – vamos Harry… ¿cuánto debo _sacudirte_?

\- Tres mil – jadeó – cuatro mil… - Draco comenzó a succionar y Harry no pudo más que observar, el placer que le prodigaba su novio era tal que sentía que en cualquier momento se vendría sobre él – ¡Draco! ¡sigue! – gemía entrecortadamente.

El rubio alzó la mirada, complacido, y sin dejar de masajear la hombría de su prometido, dejo su labor y se sentó nuevamente quedando cara a cara con el moreno – es hora de _sacudirte Harry_ – tomando por las caderas al moreno lo obligo a recostarse mientras le retiraba por completo el pantalón y los bóxers.

Abrió su propia bragueta, al tiempo que introducía tres dedos en la boca de su moreno. Harry sabía perfectamente lo que vendría, por lo que ávidamente empezó a devorarlos procurando dejarlo bien ensalivados. Una vez estuvo listo, el rubio tomo una almohada y la coloco bajo las caderas del moreno – grita todo lo que quieras _Potter_ – gritar, gemir, vociferar, Harry sabía lo que vendría y lo deseaba.

Sabía a la perfección como era Draco Malfoy en la cama, ni Christian Grey y todos sus fetiches podían alcanzarlo. Ese rubio prometido suyo era el _dios del kamasutra_. Y ese movimiento de tijeras que realizaba, lo estaba llevando al séptimo cielo – Lo siento Potter, pero no puedo esperar más para _sacudirte_ – diciendo esto último, Harry sintiendo como los finos falanges eran reemplazados por ese pedazo de carne que lo llevaría al paraíso – dijiste tres mil, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Un millón Draco! ¡Un millón!

El vaivén que realizo el rubio era insaciable, cada estocada hacia que el moreno perdiera la conciencia. Cada entrada y salida, no hacía más que llenarlo - ¡Draco! Yo… ¡yo!

\- Tranquilo león – susurraba el rubio en sus oídos, al tiempo que lo marcaba como suyo – aún nos falta para el millón – el moreno lo maldijo mentalmente al sentir tres falanges apretar la punta de su pene, impidiendo que se liberará.

\- ¡Draco! ¡Oh, Draco!

\- ¿Qué sientes, Harry?

\- Eres… tan… ¡Por Merlín!

\- ¿Te gusta – ingresa – ser – sale – _sacudido_? – los tres falanges soltando su hombría.

\- ¡Sí! – al tiempo que ambos amantes terminan – Draco, te amo – el agitado pecho del moreno a penas y le permite hablar.

\- Yo también Harry – responde un más sereno rubio.

Ambos se acomodan uno al lado del otro, sobre la gran cama matrimonial. El moreno se siente satisfecho – Draco… tienes razón – no puede evitar sentirse más relajado, de mejor ánimo, más feliz…

\- Siempre la tengo Harry

\- Egocéntrico… - lo mira divertido – es bueno _sacudirse_ las cosas negativas. Me siento mejor… y ya no tengo fiebre.

El rubio lo analiza con detenimiento, lo cual no hace más que preocupar al moreno - ¿qué sucede? – pregunta, ligeramente preocupado.

\- Aún queda mucho por _sacudir_

\- ¿El qué?

\- Potter… - sisea, con mirada cazadora – me dijiste un millón… a penas vamos en un par de decenas

\- Pero…

\- La noche es joven – cuando el moreno siente al rubio sobre sus labios, besándolos, succionándolos, devorándolos de manera desesperada, entiende que esa noche solo se _sacudirían_.

* * *

Malfoy dice:

"A ArbolSinHojas y toda su comunidad; permítanme felicitarles por su crítica destructiva y poco objetiva. Imagino que alguno de ustedes debe tener un título en literatura y algún libro publicado, ya que se sienten con el derecho a opinar sobre el trabajo de los demás.

Agradezco el esfuerzo por "apoyar" a Leon, y permítanme informarles que ya se ha _sacudido_ todos sus comentarios; que seguirá escribiendo, y que si ustedes desean persistir con esto, recibiremos sus comentarios con el mejor ánimo, y nos los _sacudiremos_ de igual manera.

Adicionalmente, quisiera decirles, que se les agradece por la publicidad gratuita, por que se denota que tienen bastante tiempo libre y porque gracias a ustedes, tenemos más excusas para sacudirnos.

Mis felicitaciones a su página, porque incentivan a mejorar

Atte.

Malfoy"

\- Draco, ¿Por qué elegiste tu apellido como Nick?, es demasiado obvio

\- ¿Y qué tiene?

\- Eres un doctor respetable…

\- Y lo seguiré siendo después de esto Potter – la mirada de reproche que le regalo, desarmo por completo al moreno – o esperabas que pusiera un seudónimo como ¿Roble123456? Eso es demasiado infantil, e indigno para un Malfoy, un hombre de mi talla siempre deja una buena impresión y su apellido es importante… - Harry no es como si no lo oyera, pero realmente ver a Draco escribir ello en su laptop. Dedicarle el tiempo solo por él… eso lo valía todo.

Existen los buenos comentarios, los malos también, críticas que nos sirven para mejor y las que solo buscan destruir. Pero como decía Draco, si algo no te enriquece, solo sacúdetelo, y ¡Merlín bendito! Qué él tenía la fortuna de tener a un prometido muy sexualmente activo que le ayudaría a _sacudirse_ todo lo que tuviera encima.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

Los buenos comentarios, siempre son bienvenidos, y los malos también, en tanto busquen enriquecer.

¡Un fuerte abrazo, y que la magia más pura, gobierne sus vidas!

DulceMinina


End file.
